REVENGE
by forest-winds
Summary: Cats want revenge. They do not want to basically kill their enemies, they touture. Some regret, some come back to camp or home with satisfaction in their eyes.


I looked at Millie. I thought bitterly, _She does not even stop by. _I had broken my leg, and Millie didn't care. I looked with hatred as I laid hopelessly in my nest and Millie pulled a thorn out of Briarlight's pad. Bumblestripe came up to me. "We need to talk." I dragged myself out of camp, letting Bumblestripe help. He said, "I hate Millie." Bumblestripe trained himself, hoping to achieve... Something. "We need to get rid of her." He couldn't be more obvious. We needed... To... Kill... Millie. Bumblestripe was not a bad warrior, he just was hardened by his hate for Millie. We planned. And planned.

_Three nights later..._

"I hate Briarlight, too... Fit her in."

"Why?"

"She bossed me around, said 'Bumblestripe! Get me prey or I will tell Millie!'"

"Ok. So here's the plan: I learned about something that gets really hot. I heard twolegs call it metal. I also saw some twolegs that lived in pelt dens. They rubbed some kind of stick with a red end on the stick against a box thingy. I heard one say Maktch. Wait... Maybe a match? Yeah, match. We light a fire, and tie Millie to the metal and put the metal above the fire. Briarlight will be oh, so sad when her _precious _mother and leader dies. She will blame us, but those will be her _last. Words._ We _will devour them. Make. Them. Pay. The only thing left out of __**Briarlight**_," I said that with a hiss. She was a spoiled brat, crying and blackmailing us telling us, 'I will tell Millie!' A few moons ago, Bumblestripe fell out of a tree. Millie saw Briarlight's stomach hurt. Jayfeather had said, 'He is lucky to be living.' Millie only worried about Briarlight's stupid stomach! I continued, "Will be her skeleton." I marched over to a stream and said, enraged, "Find metal. There are pelt dens near here." I nodded to Bumblestripe, who ran off in search of metal. I ran off to see little lights in the distance. I ran to them. I saw the pelt dens. I snuck in the pelt den, seeing a smaller pelt with a dip in it. A twoleg was in it. I creeped over to the creature, and saw it.

Matches.

I grabbed it, hoping the creature was asleep. I went off. A twoleg was out, and had matches in its paw. It rubbed the stick against the box, and the stick burst into a flame. I dashed off, and I bumped into something. I looked up, and saw Bumblestripe with a huge piece of metal. I put sticks into the ground, four, and put the metal on. I remembered the sharp thorns twolegs had. I called them twoleg-thorns. I ran back, calling to Bumblestripe, "Be back!" I soon found those, and drived them into the sticks and metal. I then got vines. "Get Millie, and stuff her mouth with dirt." I sliced a piece of earth, and gave it to Bumblestripe. He ran off. After around an hour, he came back, with Millie, whose mouth was smeared brown and her mouth was filled with dirt. I got her on the metal. The twolegs fed the fire sticks, so I put sticks under the metal. "Go get Briarlight. Tell her you want to walk with her. I will suprise her, and stuff her mouth with cat meat." I turned to Millie. "Your meat." I got the match. "Hold this." I said.

"Ok." Bumblestripe agreed. He held the box. I set down the stick, and I tied up Millie, who was trying to escape. Bumblestripe shifted the box. I held the stick in my mouth, and hit the red end on the box. It's end burst into flames. I sat it on the sticks. Millie watched in horror, but with no pain. "Any last words?" I asked. She motioned 'I am sorry' in a code we thought of when I was a kit. I almost released her but the metal was about to heat up. That was over. Millie's eyes widened. She let a muffled screech. "Mmmm! **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**" She screeched. I watched as she regretted it. "I regret everything." She yelled muffly. I watched as she screeched. This went on for two hours. Even if they were muffled, the screeches hurt my ears. "Briarlight now." I said, choking. Bumblestripe nodded, unshaken. But I knew it was easier for him. He hated her more. He went off, bringing her in a few hours. I climbed a tree, my paws covered in earth, ready to shove the ball I made into Briarlight's mouth. They came by. "What happened?" Asked Briarlight. I shivered, knowing what I was supposed to do. Bumblestripe motioned to me to do it. I closed my eyes, and leaped off the tree. Millie was still alive. Briarlight raced over to help Millie. I stopped her, and leaped on her. I closed my eyes and shoved the dirt in her throat. "Bumblestripe, just do it." I said. I remember my words, 'We _will devour them._" I stepped off Briarlight. Bumblestripe took hours, when it was done it was dawn. Millie still held on, but she would not for long. Her fur was lost, and her back had burns. I let her go, "You dare tell them and we kill you!" Bumblestripe said. Briarlight was bad, too. Her crippled leg bones were layed across the floor. Her arm bones were sticking out, and her eyes had holes in them. "Get her home." Bumblestripe commanded. I picked up her. Briarlight was alive. Bumblestripe said the same threat. We went back to camp, and everyone was asleep. I saw Millie was being treated by Jayfeather. "Briarlight!" He called, going over to her.

"Millie accidentally went close to the twoleg fires. We tried to help cool her down, tried, but she ran off near Riverclan. Briarlight came by because she heard sceeches and she got attacked by a badger. We ram it off, though." Bumblestripe said. I went to sleep. "Thank you." Bumblestipe said.

I regret everything though.

(Line Break)

Thank you for reading! I know most of you like Briarlight and stuff, but I do not. I don't like that pair, and have this theory: Briarlight secretly blackmails the two: Blossomfall and Bumblestripe. So, I am sorry, you Briarlight fans, and I did not mean to offend yall! And, In the end, Blossomfall regretted. Part Two may come out, showing Millie's and Briarlight's POV while toutured, and the aftermath. Question: Does Millie like Blossomfall and Bumblestripe? No. She does not, and she is afraid of them, mostly Bumblebutt. If there is a part two, it will be called: One Beautiful, Now Furless, because Millie is permanently furless. I will be working on it once this is published. Maybe even a series focused around cats getting revenge by touturing other cats. Once again, thanks for reading! See you later, aligators!


End file.
